Simple kaomojis
simple kaomojis are also called western kaomojis. they use 3 punctuations, or more than 3 punctuations.the most common one is the smile, a happy kaomoji rather than others. picture shown below. here are some simple kaomojis :‑) smile :) smile noseless :-] grin :] grin noseless :-3 cute grin :3 cute grin noseless :-> dopey :> dopey noseless 8-) genius smile 8) genius smile noseless :-} very dopey :} very dopey noseless :o) clown smile :c) showing nostrils smile :^) pointed nose smile wide eyed grin wide eyed smile :‑D laugh :D laugh noseless 8‑D genius laugh 8D genius laugh noseless x‑D loud laugh xD loud laugh noseless X‑D extreme laugh XD extreme laugh noseless =D wide eyed laugh wide eyed cute grin total genius laugh :-)) double chin smile :‑( sad :( sad noseless :‑c pout :c pout noseless :‑< total pout :< total pout noseless :‑[ frown :[ frown noseless :-|| double chin neutral >:[ angry frown :{ total frown :@ rage >:( angry :'‑( weep :'( weep noseless :'‑) nostalgic :') nostalgic noseless cry D:< growl D: scream D8 genius scream D; wink scream D= wide eyed scream DX extreme scream :‑O shocked :O shocked noseless :‑o a bit shocked :o a bit shocked noseless surprised 8‑0 genius surprised >:O raising your voice :-* kiss :* kiss noseless :× smacking smooch ;‑) wink ;) wink noseless *-) wink one eyed *) wink one eyed noseless ;‑] wink grin ;] wink grin noseless pointed nose wink :‑, smirk ;D laugh wink :‑P yuck :P yuck noseless X‑P extreme yuck XP extreme yuck noseless x‑p utter disgust xp utter disgust noseless :‑p disgust :p disgust noseless :‑Þ phbbbbt :Þ phbbbbt noseless :‑þ drooling :þ drooling noseless :‑b b tongue :b b tongue noseless d: d tongue wide eyed yuck >:P angry yuck :‑/ confused :/ confused noseless :‑. oh >:/ confused with anger i dunno anger :\ i dunno =/ confused wide eyed =\ i dunno wide eyed :L um um err =L um um err wide eyed :S dumb :‑| neutral :| neutral noseless :$ duhr, me go baby poo poo pee pee ://) blush ://3 cute blush :‑X muffled :X muffled noseless :‑# sealed mouth :# sealed mouth noseless :‑& tied up tongue :& tied up tongue noseless O:‑) angel angel noseless 0:‑3 cute angel 0:3 cute angel noseless 0:‑) holy holy noseless 0;^) gabriel >:‑) smug >:) smug noseless }:‑) wicked }:) wicked noseless 3:‑) total wicked 3:) total wicked noseless >;) smug wink >:3 smug cute >;3 smug cute wink |;‑) cool wink |‑O yawn :‑J lick your nose #‑) partying all night %‑) drunk %) drunk noseless :‑###.. vomit :###.. vomit noseless <:‑| dunce ',:-| i can't decide of course the smile was not the only the kaomoji that includes noseless ones and different emotions. there are more than one emotion. various simple kaomojis like this @};- @}->-- @}‑;‑'‑‑‑ @>‑‑>‑‑ roses 5:‑) elvis presly ~:‑\ i dunno elvis *<|:‑) christmas smile ~(_8^(I) homer from simpsons =:o] bill clinton 7:^] ronald reagan ,:‑) eh? <> ichthys <*)))‑{ fish ><(((*> tuna \o/ cheering *\0/* cheerleader //0‑0\\ john lennon v.v sleeping O_O geek glasses >.< oof ^5 high 5 hi 5, boy >_>^ ^<_< collide ӽd̲̅a̲̅r̲̅w̲̅i̲̅ɳ̲̅ᕗ darwin fish evolution fish and that is the end of the simple kaomojis Category:Kaomojis